


Casual Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Date Night/Date Nights, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, casual date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are having a casual date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Casual Date:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are having a casual date, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home after he got Doris free. The Hunky Brunette made a wonderful dinner, & dessert, It was nice just to have a normal evening at home. The **_Five-O Commander_** checked the time, & realized that Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & lover was on his way. So, Steve hurried upstairs, so he can shower, & change.

Danny stopped at a nearby liquor store to get some wine for the date. The Blond was excited to have some time with Steve, & have a nice evening in the process too. He knew that Morocco was tough, He just wanted to make it better for him, So, He will be there for him.

The Former Seal was all set, By the time the doorbell rang. Steve smiles, as he saw Danny behind the door, “Hi there, Handsome, I seemed to have a date with a **_Navy Seal_** , & I’m hungry”, The Shorter Man said. “Come on in, **_Stud_** , Your wish is coming true”, Steve said, as he indicated for him to come in.

They use a wonderful meal, They danced to slow music. They had some dessert, & it was a perfect way to end the night. “This was perfect”, The Former Seal said, as they went to dance again. “It was, I am glad we did this”, Danny smiled, as he said this. The Couple continued on with their evening, as they shared a kiss.

The End.


End file.
